Unsure Past, Unknow Future
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: ON HIATUS. all his life harry has grown up thinking that he didn't have any parents. but what if he was wrong and he had a living relative? what would happen? how would it affect his life? well read on and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Past, Unsure Future  
  
Prologue  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Harry sighed as he rolled over in his bed. 11:45 p.m. Fifteen minutes until he turned sixteen. He rolled out of bed and went to stand by the window. As he watched, six shadowy shapes flew into view. Harry quickly opened the window so that the owls could land on his bed. They swooped through the window and deposited their packages before going to Hedwig's for a drink of water. Harry sat down and happily picked up the first package. It was from Mrs. Weasley. A cake, a container of fudge and a new scarf of gold and red were its contents. The next package was from Ron. He read the note attached to it first.  
  
Harry~ I know that Dumbledore said that you couldn't come to   
  
the Burrow this year so 1st, here are some pictures to remember   
  
us by. And 2nd, here is your birthday present. I hope that you like  
  
it. Charlie said that it will protect you.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry gasped as he opened the box and saw the little red stone sitting on the velvet. 'Wow!' thought Harry. 'However did Ron get his hands on a piece of Dragonstone.'  
  
He carefully closed the lid and put the box on his nightstand. The next gift was from Hermione. It was, of course, a rather large book. "Magickal Potions From Before Our Time" by Jacky Penbroke. It was perfect. Harry loved potions, although no one knew it. It was one of his best subjects at school. His scores were enough to rival even Hermione's although she didn't know it. Professor Snape had even pulled him aside one day and told him that he might want to consider a career in potions once he had graduated. He'd be sure to read the book from Hermione before school started.  
  
  
  
After opening his best friends gifts he opened his Hogwarts letter, a package of rock cakes from Hagrid and the only thing left was an unmarked package. Harry took the paper off it and picked up the note that fell out.  
  
Harry~ I thought you might like this. It was found among  
  
some of the books in my office.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry picked up the book and gasped. On the front cover it read 'The Diary of Lilly Evans'. He couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly picked up the book and leafed through it, stopping now and again to read a passage. As he was getting ready to put the book down, a passage caught his eye and he decided to read it.  
  
May 27~  
  
Oh god!! What am I going to do? How could this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Nothing was supposed to come out of that night. Oh god! How am I going to tell James? He'll hate me. How can I tell him that I'm pregnant? Especially when the baby's not his!!  
  
Harry stared in shock. He wasn't James Potter's son. He was someone else's. How could that be? Everyone said he looked just like his father. How could this be? He was shocked and confused. He didn't know how to react. I mean, he could have a father sitting out there waiting to know him. Or he could be dead. Or maybe he didn't even want a son.  
  
"This is all so confusing," he said to himself. He sat there thinking for hours until exhaustion finally overcame him and he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
A/N. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to see if you liked the plot and wanted me to continue. Please let me know what you think. ~YamatoLuv7~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Unknown Past, Unsure Future  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After awhile Harry began to feel comfortable with the fact that James Potter was not his father. In fact, he decided that he needed a change. All these years he's been trying to be just like James and now he was just going to be himself. First, he went and got his hair cut short, noting that the shorter his hair got the easier it was to tame. Then he died the tips of his hair emerald green and spiked it. Second, he went out and bought a whole new wardrobe made up of grunge/skater boy clothes that actually fit. And last and probably the most likely to draw attention was his eyebrow. He's taken the Dragonstone that Ron had given him and had it made into a ring and then he had gotten his eyebrow pierced with it. All in all, he looked like a totally new person except for his scar, which remained as it always was.  
  
His aunt and uncle had noticed his change but made no comment about it except to give him more chores and yard work as punishment for having to look at him. So Harry spent his days doing work and his nights searching his mom's diary for any trace of who his father might be.  
  
After weeks of searching and doing chores, it was time to return to school and Harry was still no closer to finding out who his dad was. So he was dropped off at the station by uncle Vernon (the car pulling away before he and his trunk were fully out) and left to make his way to Platform 9 3/4 alone.  
  
He made it through the barrier just in time to get on the train before it started to pull away from the station. Lugging his trunk after him, he went in search of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He finally found them in a compartment near the back of the train. They looked up as he entered and their mouths fell open in shock.  
  
"Harry!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Wow mate!" exclaimed Ron. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Harry! You look so...different," Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
Harry smirked. "It's nice to see you too," he replied rather sarcastically. They both stared at him before turning to each other and sharing a look.  
  
"Alright Harry. Spill," ordered Ron.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "What happened to you this summer?"  
  
"Nothing happened to me. I just decided that I was sick of looking like a carbon copy of James Potter. I decided to go for my own look. You know. Be how I want, dress how I want, and look how I want," he explained to his friends.  
  
"Well," said Hermione after a few minutes, "those green tips really bring out the color of your eyes. They really almost glow now."  
  
Harry smiled. "I didn't pick green just for the hell of it," he replied with a laugh. His friends joined in and soon they were laughing and talking as if they hadn't spent the whole summer apart. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the Hogsmeade station and piling into the horseless carriages.  
  
"God I missed this place," said Harry as he looked out the window at the castle. "Maybe I can find some answers here..."he mumbled quietly.   
  
"What was that?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself," he answered hoping that his friend wouldn't push him. They looked about ready to say something when the carriages all came to a halt and they climbed out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the sight of the large castle that he called home. 'It's good to be back' he thought as he walked briskly up the stairs and filed into the great hall with the rest of the student body, minus the first years of course. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked up at the faculty table. 'I wonder if Dumbledore can help me. I wonder if he even knows about my mother, or my father for that matter.' Harry's thoughts continued at he watched the headmaster intently. It wasn't until Ron shook him, that he realized the sorting and speeches were over and that the feast had begun.  
  
"You alright Harry?" asked Hermione in concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied is all," he answered distractedly.  
  
"I can see that," she said matter-of-factly. "Care to talk about it?" Harry looked at his two best friends before replying.  
  
"There's something that I need to show you when we go up to the common room. Once you see it, you'll understand my preoccupation," he explained.  
  
"Sure Harry" his friends replied. They ate in silence and then made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Once their they went and sat in a secluded corner.  
  
"Ok Harry. Tell us what's wrong," said Hermione, concern shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well, nothing's really wrong. It's just surprising. It took awhile to get used to the idea." Harry paused before continuing. "I found something out on my birthday. Something I never ever though possible."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'm getting to it Ron. I got a book from Dumbledore for my birthday. It was my mother's diary. I was reading it that night and I was just about to put it down when a certain passage caught my eye. I stopped to read it and, needless to say, I was shocked." Harry looked around before whispering, "I found out that James Potter in NOT my father"  
  
His two friends stared at him before making any reply.  
  
"You're serious?" asked Ron in shock.  
  
"Well who is you father?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure Herm. I read that diary cover to cover and couldn't find a single clue as to who it might be."  
  
"So you could have a father out there somewhere and not even know it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yep," replied Harry. "He could be anyone for all I know."  
  
The three friends talked late into the night until Hermione scolded them about having to get up early for the first day of classes. So they said their goodnights and headed up to their dorms. Harry got into his pajamas and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Ron. "Double Potions with the Slytherin's first thing in the morning. Could it get any worse?" asked Ron after looking over their schedules, which had been passed out during breakfast.  
  
"Not much worse I'd say," replied Harry, humoring his friend. He was glad to have double potions. It was his favorite subject. Most people would call him crazy, especially since that particular teacher just happened to be Professor Snape, but Harry liked Snape, for many reasons. The main reason was that he was the only person who didn't treat Harry like "The Boy Who Live." In a way, Snape kept him grounded, from letting his head get to big from the adoration that everyone else seemed to shower upon him in over abundance. Snape punished him for breaking the rules or being too rowdy when the other teachers would just let him slide. And Harry liked him for that. He felt like a normal teenage boy and no some 'hero' who could get away with anything.  
  
"Come on Harry," said Ron, breaking through his thoughts. "We're going to be late for potions if we don't hurry."  
  
They dashed out of the great hall and slid into their seats just in time. Snape glared at them and turned back to the board, where he was writing instructions.  
  
"Today," he said menacingly, "you are going to try your hands at making a very complex potion, Veritaserum. So get the ingredients I've listed here and follow the directions precisely as I've written them. Otherwise, you could turn your truth potion into a very dangerous poison. Now get your things and be quiet."  
  
With that said, Snape sat down at his desk and began leafing through a bunch of papers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hurried about getting what was needed and then they settled down and started. Hermione read the directions while Ron chopped up ingredients and Harry added and stirred them together. By they end of the class, Neville had managed to blow up two cauldrons, lose 20 points from Gryffindor, and gotten three days of detention with Filch, but the trios potion did look perfect. Snape stalked down the aisle and looked intently at their potion. He smirked.  
  
"Well well. It looks like the dream team has finally gotten something right. Potter, come up to the front of the class and we'll test it," Snape said with a sneer.  
  
Harry groaned and made his way up to Snape's desk. He took a deep breath and gulped down the clear liquid in the vial that Snape handed to him. 'I hope he doesn't ask anything too terrible,' thought Harry in concern. At first Harry didn't feel anything and then in was like he was being pushed to the back of his own mind.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Snape.  
  
"Harold James Potter."  
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"With my aunt, uncle and cousin on Privet Drive in Little Winging."  
  
"Who is you mother?"  
  
"Lilly Evans Potter."  
  
"And who is your father?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry, hoping against hope that Snape wouldn't continue with his questioning. Snape stared in shock for a moment before regaining his composure.   
  
"Mr. Potter. Is this some sort of joke?" asked Snape, his voice sounding a little strained.  
  
"No sir."   
  
"Then why do you say that you don't know who your father is?"  
  
"Because my mother said so in her diary."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, I do believe we've established the fact that your potion in incorrect. Go back to your seat and clean up."  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry as he moved to comply.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron quietly. "Are you alright mate?"  
  
"Not really, but I'll be ok," he replied truthfully. His eyes widened. The potion was still affecting him. Snape had to know that the potion was indeed correct, which meant that he had just saved Harry a lifetime of humiliation from the Slytherins. He would have to speak to Snape about it later. For the moment though, he complied and cleaned up his table. After what seemed like forever, class was finally over and Harry, telling his friends he'd meet them later, headed up to the infirmary. Madame Pomphrey looked up when he entered.   
  
"Oh, Harry dear. Do you need something?" she asked in her motherly voice. He nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Suddenly I have a really bad headache."  
  
"Ok dear, let me get you something for that," she said as she bustled over to the shelf and put something from one of the vials into a small cup. "Here you go dear. Drink I right up." Harry thanked her and gulped down the bitter potion. He made a face and she laughed.  
  
"I know it doesn't taste too good but it does the trick." Harry laughed and turned to leave. He stopped when she called to him  
  
"Harry, would you like to lie down for a little while? You look like you could use it," she said in concern.  
  
"Maybe that would be a good idea," he replied, making his way over to an empty bed. 'God knows I'll be too distracted in class' he thought as he removed his shoes and laid down. 'Besides, a nap will do me good,' he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off into oblivion......only to jerk awake ten minutes later. He clutched his scar in pain and waited for the ache to die down. After a few minutes, the ache subsided and Harry sat pondering his dream. He had definitely seen Snape and his mom and James Potter. It was all very confusing. Images from the dream flashed through his thoughts and only caused him more confusion. 'Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore after dinner.' Yes, he decided he would go and see Dumbledore right after dinner and hopefully sort out some of the confusion he was experiencing.  
  
"Where were you Harry?" asked Hermione in concern as Harry slid into his seat across from then in the Great Hall.  
  
"In the infirmary, Mione. I had a headache," he replied.  
  
"A headache or a "headache"?" she asked, using her fingers to put parentheses around the second headache. She was, of course, asking if his scar hurt or if he just had a normal headache. Harry smirked.  
  
"Just a headache. You know...like when you think too much," he replied grinning at Ron, who was in turn grinning right back at him.  
  
"While I never!" exclaimed Hermione. "I don't get headaches from thinking. In fact..." she trailed off when Harry and Ron burst out laughing. She glared at the two before giving up and joining in their laughter. They continued to laugh and joke all throughout dinner. As dinner was coming to an end, Harry got up and headed toward the head table. He stopped in front of the headmaster, who, in turn, smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Yes Harry? What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Um...I was just wondering if I could speak to you about something sir. It's kind of important." Dumbledore nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Of course Harry. Why don't you come up to my office in about an hour and we'll discuss it over some nice hot chocolate and lemon drops."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry replied feeling relieved. "I'll see you in an hour then." As he turned to walk back to his friends, Dumbledore called after him.  
  
"Oh, and Harry...the password in licorice whip." Harry smiled at the headmaster's choice and headed over to his friends.  
  
"What was that all about Harry?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"I just needed to talk to Dumbledore about something. I though maybe he could help me." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course he can help you. He knows everything that ever went on in this school since he became headmaster. I'm sure he can provide some of the necessary details."  
  
"That's what I though too, Mione," he replied as they entered the common room. He let the subject drop and made his way over to a corner to do his potions essay. Once finished, he moved onto his transfiguration, which also didn't take very long. Looking up from his Divination book he glanced at the clock and then began putting his things away. He headed up to the dormitory, deposited his books on the bed, retrieved his mother's diary from his trunk, and then headed back down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back later guys," Harry called ass he left the common room through the portrait whole. After walking for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, he came to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.  
  
"Licorice whip," he said clearly. The statue jumped up and moved aside, allowing Harry to climb the winding stairs that let to the office. Reaching the top, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in Harry," came the cheerful reply from within.  
  
Harry slowly opened the door and made his way inside. He sat down in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk and took a steadying breath to calm himself.  
  
"Well Harry, What can I do for you tonight?" he asked cheerfully.   
  
"Sir, do you remember the diary you sent me this summer?"  
  
"I do. It was your mother's."  
  
"Yes sir. You see, while I was reading it, I discovered something quite shocking actually. Perhaps you should read it and judge for yourself," explained Harry as he handed the book to the wizard. After several minutes the old wizard's eyes widened and he looked at Harry in surprise.  
  
"Well dear me!" he exclaimed softly. "I never would have guessed. Lilly having an affair. I just can't believe it."  
  
"I found it a little difficult to believe myself sir," said Harry. "But the reason I told you was because I was hoping that you would have some clue as to who my father might be."  
  
Dumbledore noted the hope in the teens voice and smiled gently at his student. "I don't have the slightest idea who it might be Harry, but I do know of a potion that can solve this mystery. If you're sure you want to know."  
  
Harry smiled brightly. "Great. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Just follow the instructions in this book," explained the headmaster as he placed a potion recipe in front of the boy. For the next half hour, the older wizard helped Harry gather, chop and shred the necessary ingredients.  
  
"Alright Harry. Now all you need to do is add a drop of your blood and it will tell you who both of your parents are."  
  
Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He picked up the pin and quickly stuck his finger, letting the droplet that formed fall into the potion. A moment later the liquid in the cauldron belched out a piece of paper, which landed near Harry's hand. He picked it up and gaped at the parchment.  
  
"It can't be!" he said in disbelief. "It just can't be!"  
  
"Who is it Harry?" asked the headmaster, concerned at the boy's reaction.  
  
"Lilly Evans and," Harry paused before continuing. "Severus Snape!"  
  
A/N. Well there you have it. I finally finished the first chapter. Woohoo! So what did ya think. Any good? Please review. I luv feedback of any kind.  
  
~YamatoLuv7~ 


End file.
